The Hunger Games- Ron and Hermione
by DietMtnDewNYC
Summary: Ron and Hermione are the district 12 tributes in the 74th annual Hunger Games. What will happen in the arena? Based on the Hunger Games movie, but with Harry Potter characters. Rated T for language and deaths


**HEY EVERYONE! Long time, no see! I know, I know what you're thinking "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE SAVE ME FROM THIS PERCY?!" I will at some point update, I will! But I'm kinda having major writer's block with that story so I need to take a break from it for a while **** Sorry! **

**Anyways! Now onto my more exciting news! I recently have been obsessed with rewatching the Hunger Games over and over again since Catching Fire came out (it was amazing btw go see it if you haven't yet!) and I came up with the idea to do a story of my favorite couple in the Hunger Games! RON AND HERMIONE! It's going to be pretty much the same story line as the Hunger Games except all of the Hunger Games characters will be replaced by Harry Potter characters. So with that….here we go! ENJOY!**

**Basically here are the characters:**

**Katniss…Hermione Granger**

**Peeta…Ron Weasley**

**Gale…Harry Potter**

**Prim…Ginny Weasley**

**Haymitch…Snape**

**Cinna…Lupin**

**Rue…Luna Lovegood**

**Cato…Draco Malfoy**

**Clove…Pansy Parkinson**

**Glimmer…Fleur Delacour**

**Marvel…Seamus Finnegan**

**Foxface…Parvati Patil**

**Thresh…Viktor Krum**

**Effie Trinkett…Umbridge**

**President Snow…Dumbledore**

**Ceasar Flickerman…Sirius Black**

**Claudius…Peter Petigrew**

**Seneca Crane…Lucius Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Hunger Games or Harry Potter (Damn it!)**

**Hermione's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my little sister crying and screaming in her sleep. I quickly jump out of bed and run over to her and shake her awake. Her eyes open wide and she throws her arms around me sobbing.

"Shhh, Ginny it's okay. You were just dreaming. You were dreaming," I say stroking her long red hair.

"It was me," she says quietly after she calms down a little bit.

"I know, I know, but it's not," I say. "It's your first year, Ginny. Your name's only been in there once, they're not gonna pick you. Just try to go to sleep."

"I can't," she says still shaking.

"I know, just try," I say softly.

She leans up to my ear and asks me to sing. I smile and nod. Singing always makes us feel better.

She lays back down and I stroke her hair as I sing, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." She joins in my singing part of the way through and I smile, "You still remember that song. You finish it, I have to go."

"Where?" Ginny asks confused.

"I just gotta go, but I'll be back. I love you."

I kiss her forehead and walk away. I grab my dad's old hunting jacket. I hear a hissing sound and turn to see Ginny's cat Buttercup hissing at me. I glare and it and then say, "I'll still cook you," and then I walk out.

I run through the crowded streets of my district. I'm from district 12, which is the poorest district of Panem. Our specialty is coal mining. Most of the men go to school until they're 18 and then they are sent to work in the mines for the rest of their lives. My father was a coal miner, but he died in a terrible accident when I was 12. I'm 16 now.

I duck under the high voltage fence and run into the woods. I find my bow and arrows, which I keep hidden in a tree so no one knows I hunt. I look around for something to shoot and then I spot it. A beautiful deer that would get me a great dinner for my family!

I load my bow and get ready to shoot. It must've sensed that I was there because it quickly moved. I frown, but follow it. I throw a rock at a tree to get it to move exactly where I need it to be. Once it moves, I load my bow again and get ready to shoot when I hear a familiar voice call, "What are you going to do with that when you kill it?!"

I try to quickly shoot my arrow at the deer, but it moves too quickly. I turn around to see my best friend Harry Potter coming towards me laughing. I am so angry. "Damn you, Harry!" I shout. He keeps on laughing so I say, "It's not funny!"

"What are you going to do with a hundred pound deer, Hermy?" he teases me using the nickname only he calls me. "It's reaping day, the place is crawling with those Peacekeepers."

"I was gonna sell it to some Peacekeepers." I snap. He tried to grab one of my arrows, but I snatch it back.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Of course you were."

"Oh like you don't sell to Peacekeepers?" I challenge him.

"No! Not today!" he snaps.

"It was the first deer I've seen in over a year. Now I don't have anything," I grumble not looking at him.

Harry grabs a rock and throws it at a flock of birds that fly by. I shoot my arrow at them and one falls to the ground after it gets killed. We both smile and laugh until we see the Capitol blimp fly overhead. We know what that means. The 74th annual Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games started 74 years ago after the war between the districts and the capitol. They wanted to punish us for what we had done so ever since, it was made that every year each district would randomly choose one boy and girl between 12 and 18 to fight to the death until 1 tribute remains. It's a terrible and cruel thing, but people still love to watch it. It is everyone's greatest fear that they will be chosen to fight in it. Most of the time, the district 12 tributes lose and are killed early on in the games.

Harry and I sit on the grass just outside of the woods talking about the games.

"What if everyone just stopped watching one year?" he says.

"They won't, Harry!" I snap.

"But what if they did. What if _we _did!" he suggests.

"Wouldn't happen," I say.

"You root for your favorites, cry when they're killed. It's sick," he says and I can see him getting angry.

"Harry…" I say cautiously.

"If no one watches, then they won't have a game. It's a simple as that."

I smile. The idea is ridiculous. As much as no one wants the games to happen, they can't not watch it.

"What?" he asks seeing the look on my face.

"Nothing," I say chuckling a bit.

He stares at me and then says, "Fine, laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you!" I say as a smile creeps up my face.

He smiles and looks down. "We could do it, you know. Take off, live in the woods. It's what we do anyways," he says a little hesitantly.

"They'd catch us," I say.

"Well, maybe not," he replies.

I think about it for a second and then reply. "Cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn't even make it 5 miles."

"Oh I'd make it 5 miles. I'd go that way," he points to the direction he'd go.

"I have Ginny and you have Dudley," I point out.

"They can come, too," he says.

I laugh. "Ginny in the woods?" The idea is hilarious. Ginny is not an outdoors kind of person and the thought of her living in the woods is laughable.

He laughs too. "Maybe not," he says and I could swear I can hear disappointment in his voice.

"I'm never having children," I state.

"I might, if I didn't live here."

"Well you do!" I snap.

"I know, but if I didn't," he responds. I look at him slightly confused.

"Oh I forgot!" he says in a cheery voice. He pulls out a loaf of bread from his bag and hands it to me.

I sit up excitedly. "Oh my god! Is this real?" I rip it open and smell the warmth it gives off and sigh happily.

He smiles proudly. "It'd better be, it cost me a squirrel!" I give him half and we both eat it. "Happy Hunger Games," he says.

"May the odds be ever in your favorite," I say in a horrible fake Dolores Umbridge accent.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until I ask the question that's been bothering me. "How many times is your name in today?"

"42. I guess the odds aren't in my favor," he says dryly.

I just stare at him. 42 is a lot for one person.

On my way home I stop at the local trade market in our district. I buy a few beads and a roll of twine from Greasy Sae. I give her the money and she smiles and thanks me. I smile and something catches my eye. It's a gold pin with a bird with and arrow through it. I pick it up and look at it. "What's this?" I ask her.

"A mockingjay," she says. Mockingjays are a cross between mockingbirds and jabberjays when they were used during the war. They're great if you need to signal to someone.

I look at it again. "How much?" I ask.

She smiles at me and says, "Keep it. It's yours."

I smile gratefully and thank her.

I walk back to my house where I see Ginny standing in the outfit I wore to my first reaping 4 years ago, a white blouse, a floral skirt, and brown lace up boots. Her hair is in 2 braids.

I walk over to her. "You look beautiful!" I say as I crouch down. She smiles at me. "But you better tuck in that tail, little duck." Little duck is my nickname for her because the back of her shirt always comes out and makes it look like a duck's tail. I fix it for her as she giggles.

"I laid something out for you too," I hear my mother say.

I frown slightly then smile again as I realize Ginny is staring at me. "Okay," I say.

I quickly bathe and look down at the pale blue dress that my mother wore at her reaping when she was my age. It's certainly not glamorous, but it'll work.

My mother helps me braid my long, somewhat busy brown hair and then pull it into a bun. "There," she says, "now you look beautiful, too."

I hear Ginny mumble, "I wish I looked like you.

I turn around and walk over to her. "Oh I wish I looked like you, little duck," I say smiling at her.

The horn blows signaling that the reaping will be starting soon. I notice Ginny tense up and look down. I try to cheer her up. "Hey, wanna see what I got you today?"

I reach into my bag and pull out the mockingjay pin and give it to her. "It's a mockingjay pin to protect you. As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise," I reassure her. She smiles at me, but it quickly fades as the horn blows again. I hug her and we leave to go to the reaping.

I can see Peacekeepers setting up the stage and lights as people start to gather. I hold Ginny's hand as we walk towards the sign in desks. As we get closer, she panics and freezes. I pull her aside and I see she is crying. I wipe the tears from her face as I try to calm her down.

"Shh Ginny it's okay, it's okay. It's time to sign in now, okay? They're gonna prick your finger to take a little bit of blood-" I start.

"You didn't say-" she cries.

"I know, it doesn't hurt bad, just a little," I say fast. "Go sit down with the little kids, I'll find you after." I wipe the tears off her face as she walks to the line. I see her slowly walk up to the desk and wince as they prick her finger. She walks away and stands next to the young girls of her age. As they call next, I walk up the desk and barely register that my finger was pricked as I rushed away to find a spot where I could see Ginny clearly.

Once everybody is signed in, I see the mayor and Dolores Umbridge in her usually spontaneous Capitol clothes. I look over to the boy's section and find Harry already looking at me.

_You okay?_ he mouths to me.

I nod back at him.

Dolores taps the microphone. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor," she says enthusiastically. "Now! Before we begin, we have a very special video, brought to you from the Capitol!"

The video begins to play and Harry and I lock eyes again. I see him mouth _War, terrible war_, which is how most of the Capitol videos start nowadays. I giggle silently. The video explains what the Hunger Games are and why they exist and how it will eventually save us all.

Dolores is mouthing the ending to herself as if in silent prayer. "I just love that!" she says excitedly once it is over.

"Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first," she says.

She walks over the bowl where thousands of female names are written on little slips of paper. She circles her hand around the bowl and digs her hand deep into it and grabs a slip of paper. She walks back over the microphone and unfolds the paper. The crowd is so silent you could hear a pin drop. My heartbeat is so loud I'm sure everyone can hear it. But nothing prepares me for what name she reads out.

"Ginny Granger."

**Thank you for reading! **** This was basically the beginning, as you know so it'll only get better from here! I'll try to post the next part ASAP! Long live Harry Potter and the Hunger Games! **


End file.
